


Sister

by ronsparkyspeirs



Series: you better lie down 'cause the angels are watching [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon is eight years old when Annette and Hershel Greene adopt him. He's twenty-seven when he tells Beth Greene he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> if you're still reading this despite the warnings, i salute you. this is just something that i thought of, something that i thought was worth exploring. i most obviously do not condone incest, being as i have two brothers myself and wow ew, but the idea of adopted siblings having a relationship? there's a ton of moral grey area in that.

Daryl Dixon is seven years old when his momma burns up in their trailer. He's eight years old when his daddy drinks himself to death and leaves him and Merle all alone. It takes protective services three months before they even figure out that the Dixon boys have been living off of expired cans of beans and whatever Merle can hunt. Merle is twelve and kicks up a fuss when the lady from social services comes around, yells at her, tells her they ain't separating himself from his baby brother; she smiles and assures him that they won't.

 

They put them in a home for boys and Merle breaks out four different times, comes back smelling like cigarettes and chocolate. Daryl mostly stays to himself; likes the coloring books they give him, likes it when they give him blank pieces of paper so he can draw on them.

 

On their seventh month at the home, a couple comes in, says they want to speak with the Dixon brothers. Daryl doesn't let his hopes up, the last couple that came by took one look at Merle and decided they'd much rather have a newborn baby boy.

 

A man with graying hair and a woman with light brown hair come in to the office where the brothers are sat, the woman smiles softly at them both despite the raggedy clothes they're wearing, and the man looks them over with a serious expression; not mean or angry, just serious.

 

"My name's Annette," the lady says, her voice as equally soft as her smile, "you must be Merle," she says, looking at the older Dixon. Daryl chances a glance toward Merle and sees that defiant expression on his face, he sort of hopes that he doesn't mess this up because they seem like good people.

 

"Yeah," Merle shrugs when he sees that his angry front doesn't seem to convince the lady.

 

"And you're Daryl," she finishes, smiling with all her teeth showing. He likes the way she looks them both in the eyes, likes the way she talks _to_ them not _at_ them, so he nods and hardly flinches when she reaches a hand up and smooths the hair back from his face.

 

The woman turns to look at the man and Daryl’s expecting the worst, a scowl, a scoff, a resounding no, but his face seems to soften when he looks at her and even when he turns to look at the two brothers. Something like happiness blooms in Daryl’s chest and he hides a grin by lowering his head so he’s staring at his shoes when they tell the social worker that they want to sign the papers as soon as possible.

 

Two weeks later Merle and him pack up what little they’ve managed to accumulate in the months since their momma died and are put in a two cabin truck with Hershel driving and Annette in the passenger seat. She hadn’t told either of the boys to call her mama and Daryl liked her a little bit more for that, she wasn’t pretending, but she did tell the brothers to call her by her name.

 

They drive for nearly an hour outside the city and Merle gets antsy, starts groaning and making faces every time he asks if they’re close to the house yet, but Daryl doesn’t mind the long drive, the windows are rolled down and the sun is out and everything’s green and pretty and it makes him a little sleepy.  

 

“Why the hell is this taking so long?” Merle asks, and Daryl freezes in his seat, he thinks Hershel might reach in the backseat and smack Merle, at least yell at him for speaking out of turn but he doesn’t.

 

“We’ll be there, soon enough,” he answers, voice gentle and quiet.

 

Annette turns around in her seat and lightly scolds Merle, “Language, young man.”

 

Her tone makes Merle squirm in his seat, neither of them had ever been scolded so lightly before, it makes them uncomfortable because they don't know what to expect and surprises back in their house usually meant bad things.

 

Daryl falls asleep and only wakes when he feels the truck rolling to a stop, "Finally!" Merle exclaims as Annette turns around in her seat.

 

"We're home," she tells them, smiling at the two Dixon boys like they deserve it, "ya'll are gonna meet your sisters and brother now," she says, and Daryl feels himself getting nervous. What if them kids aren't as nice as Hershel and Annette? What if they make their parents put Merle and him back in the home?

 

Hershel ushers them out of the truck and Daryl has the sudden urge to hold Merle's hand, like he did at night when it was just the two of them in the run down trailer. Merle gives him a sideway glance and snakes his fingers through Daryl’s, "We'll be a'right, baby brother," he tells Daryl softly, near his ear so Hershel and Annette won't hear.

 

Daryl gives his hand a brief squeeze and the two walk inside the picture perfect house, it's nicer than anything Daryl's ever been in. Painted walls and nice, clean, furniture, it smells like the inside of a bakery. They walk into the living room and there they are, their new siblings.

 

“Shawn, Maggie, Beth, come say hi,” Annette says, a wide grin splitting her face in two when the littlest of them runs over and envelopes Merle in a hug.

 

Merle looks terrified and Daryl’s thinking of all the ways he can tease him later but then it’s his turn and the blonde girl is almost crushing him in her tight grip, “Nice to meet you, big brother,” she says and Daryl feels embarrassed, his cheeks heating up with this girls closeness. She smells like baby powder and he turns away when she kisses his cheek.

 

Shawn and Maggie introduce themselves and their hugs are much more awkward, Daryl thinks it’s because they’re closer to Merle’s age, teenagers acting weird. Shawn ruffles his hair and calls him a runt but Daryl doesn’t think he says it in a mean way, just stating a fact; Daryl’s always been the little one, skinny and short where Merle was stocky and tall. Soon enough Merle and Shawn are talking about the newest action movie and Maggie is off helping Annette with supper and then Beth is taking his hand and leading him outside.

 

She’s small, her hand tiny compared to his, and that’s saying something. She’s also blonde and has big, bambi, eyes, he tells her so and Beth lets out a giggle, “You’re silly, Daryl.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here, now I finally have someone to play with,” she says, walking over to the barn, they have horses and Daryl wants to ask for permission to ride one.

 

“What about your sister?”

 

Beth shrugs, “She doesn’t like playing with dolls anymore.”

 

“Well I ain’t playing with no dolls,” he says.

 

She laughs, "I know."

 

That day they end up playing by the pond till it gets dark, running around with mud and grass stains on their clothes, Hershel has to come get them and Annette purses her lips when she sees Beth's dirty sundress. At bedtime Hershel and Annette show them to their new room, it's painted blue and the two twin beds sitting on opposite sides of the room are decorated with hot wheels sheets. Daryl falls asleep freshly showered and sleeps deeper than he has in years.

 

*******************

"I've never kissed a boy before," she confesses, with her cheeks blushing.

 

"So?" He shrugs, he ain't never kissed a girl before neither.

 

Daryl Greene is 13 and a half years old and every bit of a teenage brat. He doesn't sit with Beth at lunch time anymore and he scowls when she waves at him in the school hallways.

 

"I want you to kiss me," Beth says, and the way she's not even a little bit embarrassed makes Daryl feel like he's gone crazy.  

 

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He shouts.

 

"Shh! Daddy will get mad if he hears you cussin'."

 

"Yeah? Well what do you think he'll do when he finds out what you wanna do, huh?" Daryl asks, Beth is stupid and she doesn't know what she's talking about.

 

She rolls her eyes, "You're my brother, it doesn't count," she states matter of factly, "I just wanna know what it feels like."

 

"Well, I ain't never done it before neither," Daryl spits, hoping that maybe by admitting his own lack of knowledge on the subject she'll be deterred.

 

But instead she lights up like a Christmas tree, "That's good, that way we can practice on each other, and when we do get our first kiss we'll know what to do."

 

Daryl gives her a look but it quickly fades when he sees her face, hopeful and already knowing he's going to do whatever she wants because he always does because that's how it's been since the first time Daryl stepped foot into the Greene household.

 

Beth grins and gets up to close her bedroom door. Daryl thinks maybe they shouldn't do this, but then again Beth's not really his sister and they're only gonna be kissing so it can't be that bad, right?

 

She crosses the distance between them and Daryl can smell her cherry chapstick, she closes her eyes and presses her lips to his closed mouth. He doesn't know what to do with his lips so he kinda just lets her do all the work, she tilts her head and pushes her mouth against his. With Beth so close he feels something weird in his stomach and even down lower but before he can make sense of it, Beth is already leaning away.

 

She giggles, "That was nice."

 

Daryl doesn't tell anyone about what he and Beth did, not even Merle. He knows it's something that brothers and sisters don't do and he wonders if God will still be mad even if he's technically not related to Beth.  

 

*********************

 

Daryl is 14 and a half when he shoots up to nearly six feet, he's taller than both Merle and Shawn but he's still the skinniest. They make fun of him and call him a bean sprout and the only thing that makes him feel better is Beth telling him how ‘soon enough he'll grow into it’.

 

Maggie's almost 17 and she already has the body of a woman, or so Beth says. That summer they go swimming in the pond at the edge of the farm and Beth says she doesn't feel like going in, he doesn't understand until Merle makes a rude comment.

 

"Come on, Bethy! Water's just fine!" he shouts at the girl standing at the edge of the water.

 

"No one's gonna make fun of your itty bitty titties," he says with a cackle, Shawn splashes water on his face which escalates into a full blown water fight that has Merle choking and spluttering like a drowned cat. Daryl turns to look at Beth and she seems mortified, her face red and tears in her eyes, she sees him looking and runs away in a huff.

 

Maggie yells after her but Beth doesn't stop, later, when they're both doing homework at the kitchen table Daryl will call Merle a dumbass and tell Beth how pretty she is.

 

"You think so?" she asks, eyes wide in disbelief.

 

"Mm-hmm," he hums, and he does think so. Knows how in a couple of years all the boys will be lining up, just waiting to ask Beth Greene out, he thinks of all the ways he can scare them off.

 

**************

 

Sixteen years old and Daryl Dixon is on his way to becoming a juvenile delinquent. Well at least that's what some of the church folks tell Annette, but she dismisses their gossip and vows to never believe such nonsense.

 

"You're a good boy, Daryl," she tells him one night as she cooks dinner and he sits on the counter watching her as she dices carrots. He turns beet red and mumbles his gratitude.

 

He doesn't want to tell her that he has a pack of cigarettes hidden in his upstairs drawer, next to the girly magazines Merle gifted him.

 

But he guesses why people think that he's some type of teenage dirtbag. He already has three tattoos much to Annette's displeasure, Hershel had been reluctant at first but figured there were worse things his son could do. And in the end it was Hershel himself who helped Daryl get parts for his bike.

 

Another thing that had filled Annette with worry, she'd fretted and her lips had pressed into a thin line the first time Daryl rode up to the farm.

 

"It's dangerous," she'd said.

 

"It keeps the boy busy," Hershel had answered.

 

And Daryl had nervously walked up the porch steps and kissed Annette's cheek, "Don't worry, ma," he'd said quietly and before he could make his way upstairs she grabbed hold of his hand and said, "you'll always be that little boy to me."

 

So yeah, Daryl knows he looks like a dangerous boy, knows that sometimes he's not invited to his friends houses because their parents think he's some type of trash. But he likes it that way, it doesn't bother him because the people that matter most know the truth.

 

**********************

 

He's 17 and Suzanne Clearwater is asking him out, he doesn't know what to do because Suzanne looks at him like a piece of the most delicious pie and it makes him uncomfortable. Luckily for him, Beth is waiting for him by his locker so he can pretend to be too busy to give Clearwater an answer.

 

He knows that over the summer he filled out, everyone at home kept reminding him. Maggie teased and Beth laughed when she caught him doing push ups one morning. He's also seen how her eyes linger when he wears sleeveless shirts, but he doesn't like to think about that too much.

 

One morning he walks into the restroom half asleep just when Beth is getting out of the shower, he remembers her pale skin and her pink nipples, flesh covered in water. That night he beats off to his own sister.

 

He thinks about how she would feel beneath him, her little body opening up to accommodate him. He thinks about fucking her hard and fast, covering her mouth so their parents don't hear. She wants it in his fantasy, begs him to fuck her. He imagines burying his face in her pussy, smelling her scent, how soft her flesh would be.

 

When he comes into his hand, he almost pukes. Can't believe what he just did, he feels dirty and knows something's wrong with him.

 

That summer he loses his virginity to Suzanne Clearwater, she invites him over to the apartment she stays in with her mom and pushes him down on her second hand couch. Her tits are big, her skin is golden tan, and her hair is dark and straight. He writes to Merle who’s gone and joined the army and of course he can't keep his mouth shut, Merle tells Shawn and Maggie and then Beth finds out.

 

"Heard about you and Suzanne," she tells him one night as they both sit on front porch.

 

"Yeah," he responds, wishing that he hadn't left his pack of cigarettes hidden upstairs in his room.

 

"Is she your girlfriend?"

 

"I'unno," he says, shrugging indifferently.

 

"Well you had... sex with her," Beth says, cheeks burning red with scandal.

 

"So? We're just fucking is all," he snarls, because what the hell does Beth know anyways, she's only had one boyfriend and they never went beyond kissing and hand holding. He doesn't want to talk about this, not with her, not with anybody.

 

He doesn't want to be reminded of how he couldn't help but compare Suzanne to Beth.

 

*********

 

Soon enough it's just him and Beth left in the Greene residence; Maggie and Shawn away at college and Merle in the army. He's a senior in high school the first time he touches Beth.

 

Their parents are off at someone's house and it's him and Beth alone, sat in front of the tv watching the history channel. Her feet curled under his left leg, she complained about being cold and he called her a wussy, told her to put on some more clothes and stop whining.

 

She sighs and instead folds her body so she's pressed against his side, her legs on his lap. Her calfs settling on his groin, Daryl shifts around so there's no chance of Beth feeling his growing hard on, it's perfectly normal he tells himself; it's just a biological response like he learned in science class.

 

"Daryl? Is that--?" Beth asks, her voice impossibly quiet.

 

Daryl shoves her away from him, "What are you talking about, girl?"

 

He crosses his arms in front of his chest and tries to ignore her, but Beth scoots closer to him, her breath fanning across his cheek.

 

"I've never felt one before," she says, and nothing about that sentence should turn him on, but it does.

 

Her hand lands on his crotch and he nearly jumps out of his skin, “Can I?” she asks, breathily. He looks at her with shock written plain on his face.  

 

“Like when we were kids,” she says.

 

But there’s nothing about it that feels childlike, it feels like the moment before diving into a pool; like holding your breath in excitement and just a little bit of fear. He gives her a nod and Beth slides her fingers through the drawstrings of his sweatpants, he sees her hand shaking and is almost glad that she's just as nervous as he is. She pushes his sweats down and Daryl lifts his hips off the couch so she can slide them down to his knees.

 

He springs free and Beth lets out a small gasp, he's not wearing any underwear. Cock hard and pulsing, the head already leaking, he takes his hand and squeezes at the base, in part to relieve some of the pressure but also to not come without having her touch him first. He knows this is wrong, just like he knew back when she kissed him when they were younger, but this is so much more. There won't be any turning back from this, he won't be able to pretend that he doesn't think about burying himself in her pussy.

 

Beth takes him in her hand, petal-soft fingers gripping at his flesh, he groans and the sound startles her because she snatches her hand away as if she’d been burnt, “I don’t wanna hurt you,” she says, eyes wide in panic.

 

“You won’t,” he tells her and watches as she places her hand on him once again, she looks at him and it’s like she’s waiting for his instruction, the thought of showing his little sister how to jerk him off shouldn’t make his dick twitch eagerly but it does, oh God, it does.

 

He places his much larger hand on top of hers and begins stroking, up and down and squeezing and gripping till she gets a rhythm going. Her thumb slides over his head and he hisses in pleasure, “Fuck,” he grunts and Beth’s cheeks are so flushed and her eyes are glazed over, he should see it coming but the moment she leans down and wraps her lips around him, Daryl comes; shoots his load into her mouth without warning. Beth jumps back and he sees her swallow, he brings a hand to the back of her neck and presses her close so he can kiss her.

 

She lets out a sigh when he touches his lips to her own, slides his tongue inside her velvet mouth and moans when he tastes himself. He pulls back and her mouth is open and her lips are wet, her eyes half-lidded and she looks like the most debauched thing he’s ever seen. Daryl doesn’t give her a chance to think, he pushes her back on the couch and lifts her legs, he frantically tugs down her underwear alongside her shorts, spreads her legs and  kneels in between her knees. She’s pink and shaved and her little slit is swollen and wet, he’s breathing harshly, staring at her pretty pussy. He looks up and she looks just a little bit terrified.

 

Daryl swallows hard, “Want me to touch you?” he asks.

 

There’s a long moment of silence where Daryl thinks that she might just get up and leave but she bites her lower lip and nods, “Yes,” she whispers. He leans over her and Beth’s hands shoot up to his chest, “Daryl, we--”

 

He smirks, “I just want to see your tits,” he tells her, one of his hands pushing up her cotton top. She looks embarrassed and refuses to make eye contact when she’s finally bare. Perky, small, breasts and rose colored nipples that harden when the cool air hits them, Daryl wants to bite them but instead he just bends down and takes one in his mouth, sucks on the puckered flesh till Beth lets out a sound between a gasp and a moan.

 

They’re not big enough to be considered a handful but when he gropes them with both hands the weight feels amazing, they look good on her and laying there on the couch she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life. Daryl kisses her neck, bites at the flesh near her ear, one of his hand skates down her body and when he strokes her lips Beth lets out an eager little sound. He doesn’t think anyone else has ever touched her down there and so he wants to make it good, he silently thanks Suzanne for making him practice so much.

 

He fingers her lips and occasionally presses down on her clit, when she’s good and writhing he slips a finger inside her. Wet heat envelops his digit and he pushes in farther, pulls back and rotates his finger as he pushes back in. Beth lets her legs fall even more open and Daryl thinks that she’s wet enough for two fingers, when he pushes in, Beth lets out a shriek, she grasps his forearms with both her hands and starts moaning and pleading and the sight of her spread eagle and flushed with desire is something that will be seared into his head forever.

 

“Please, ungh, Daryl, Daryl, Daryl,” she groans as he speeds up, he curls his fingers and a gush of wetness coats his hand.

 

Daryl looks at Beth and she’s staring back, panting and her mouth agape. He opens his mouth to say something but Beth shoots up, she untangles her legs from his and straightens up stiffly; she quickly puts on her shorts and picks up her wet panties from the floor.

 

“This will never happen again,” she tells him.

 

“You ain’t---”

 

“No,” she interrupts, her voice stern and her eyes full of steel, “you’re my brother.”

 

She turns and leaves, her ponytail swinging around as she stomps her way up the stairs. Daryl doesn’t know what to do, so he sits there in the dark with a half hard dick and Saturday night infomercials playing on the television.

 

*********************************************************

 

Daryl leaves home a week after graduation, Annette doesn’t understand but Hershel tells her that he’s old enough to make his own decisions. Daryl doesn’t tell them the reason why he can’t be in that house anymore is because everywhere he turns, Beth is there. His own personal reminder of the greatest sin he’s ever committed, it makes him feel guilty and then he feels even guiltier when he thinks about what could have happened if she hadn’t put a stop to it; he thinks about Beth in her room with the stuffed animals and the crisp sheets and how he could just sneak in one night and push her into the mattress and spread her cheeks and stick his cock deep inside her. He thinks of how easy it would be, of how wet she’d be for him and it’s then that he knows he has to get the fuck out of dodge.

 

She kisses his cheek as he mounts his bike, gives him a small tentative smile and he promises to call soon. He reaches Texas before he even thinks about calling home, he assures Annette that he’s fine and that yes he’s been eating well, when she asks if he wants to talk to Beth he tells her that he has to get back on the road before nightfall. He’s in California by the end of the week and Merle says to meet him in Long Beach, he doesn’t expect to see his big brother with his arm around a pretty brunette.

 

“This is Carol, baby bro,” Merle grins, pulling her close to his chest, the woman smiles and smacks Merle in the arm.

 

“Nice to meet you,” she says and extends a hand toward Daryl.

 

Daryl stays with them for two weeks, Merle confesses that he’s thinking about marrying Carol, says she makes him happy.

 

By the end of the year Carol’s pregnant and Daryl’s working at a bike shop, Merle takes Carol to Vegas to get hitched. They tell no one and when they come back they show Daryl the wedding picture and Carol’s smiling so hard it looks like her face will split in two. His calls back home get fewer and far in between, he declines the invitation to visit when Merle tells him that they’re gonna visit the old folks when Carol gives birth to a baby girl.

 

“Suit yourself,” Merle shrugs, “But I hear Beth’s gonna be there, home from college or somethin’.”

 

“So?” Daryl scoffs.

 

Merle tilts his head and stares at Daryl which only makes him fidget under Merle’s gaze, “You and blondie have a fight?”

 

Daryl squares his jaw, “No.”

 

“Then, why don’t you wanna go home?”

 

“No reason, just don’t feel like it.”

 

Merle raises his eyebrows, “Alright,” he drawls and leaves Daryl sitting alone in the living room.

 

*****************

 

Daryl’s twenty seven years old when he finally makes his way back down to Georgia. He calls ahead and Annette is beyond ecstatic, it’s summertime and the last time she heard from him was last Christmas. She tells him that she’ll have his room ready, that she’ll tell Beth; she’s a kindergarten teacher now and lives near the farm. Daryl murmurs his thanks and hangs up the phone, he digs in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes and lights one with shaky hands.

 

 

It’s been almost a decade and he still can’t get that night out of his head, he never told a single soul about it but he thinks about it almost every day. A string of failed relationships and constant scoldings from Maggie’s weekly calls, chiding him for not being able to be intimate with another woman; he doesn’t say the real reason why he’s never been the ideal boyfriend, doesn’t tell her that one night he finger fucked Beth Greene and ever since then no one has been able to compare. She was his best friend, knew everything about him and liked him despite his surly demeanor, they loved each other but only he knows that after that night he couldn’t bear the thought of playing her dear older brother any longer.

 

He’s only talked to her a handful of times during the past years and no one ever really questioned the distance between the two siblings, they simply chalked it up to Daryl being Daryl, but sometimes he could hear the sadness in her voice, the hurt when he always denied her coming up to visit him. They never talked about what happened and he doesn’t know how he’ll react to seeing her once again.

 

He arrives back at the farm in the early morning hours and is greeted by Hershel, he claps him on the back and briefly hugs him, “Welcome back, son,” he says and Daryl nods.

 

The old man has completely gone gray but still stands sturdy, Annette comes practically flying down the stairs and envelopes Daryl in a tight hug, “Not one single visit!” she says sternly, to which Daryl blushes because even Merle visited from time to time before settling back in Georgia the previous year.

 

“Beth will be so excited to see you!” Annette exclaims, “she just got in the shower,” she explains.

 

They usher Daryl into the kitchen and Hershel puts on a pot of coffee as Annette begins making breakfast, she comments on how Daryl’s changed, how long his hair has gotten, she asks him if he’s gotten any new tattoos to which he sheepishly nods. She’s about to pour him a cup of coffee when Beth walks into the kitchen, fresh faced and looking like a vision, she freezes at the doorway and her eyes widen when she sees Daryl sitting at the kitchen table. She’s twenty five but doesn’t look a year over eighteen, it’s like he’s traveled back in time and they’re both in high school, but he’s not a skinny teenager anymore. Her youthful appearance only makes Daryl more aware of the lines in his eyes, the callouses on his hands, and the way she’s so much smaller than him, like a bird and he the big hulking predator.

 

But Beth smiles, her face lighting up like the fourth of July, she runs to him as he stands and wraps her arms around his waist, she gives him a brief squeeze and looks up at him, “I missed you,” she nearly whispers and Daryl consciously brings his hand up to her elbow. She slides her hand down to his and firmly grips it before stepping back, and just like that she turns and starts helping Annette with breakfast. Daryl only half hears what Hershel tells him about the farm and all the changes that have gone on in the past years.

 

Daryl can only stare as Beth flits around the kitchen, smiling and laughing as if his avoidance of her had not transpired for almost a decade, as if nothing ever happened. Daryl thinks that maybe that night was a figment of his overactive imagination.

 

*************

 

The week drags by and Daryl mostly keeps to himself, goes down to the barn and helps Hershel fix all of old farming equipment. As the days pass by though, the rest of the Greene children start filling the house once again. First Maggie arrives with her husband and their new baby boy, then Shawn with his fiancee, and finally Merle arrives from Atlanta with Carol and Sophia in tow, the little girl wanting to spend all her time with her favorite uncle.

 

Where at first he wouldn't be comfortable with the slew of noise and constant questions, he's actually glad for the distraction they provide. He's never alone in the same room with Beth and so he never has to initiate talk with her, it's a relief yet a part of him longs for that time when they were kids and he could tell her everything.

 

So it comes as a complete surprise the evening when Beth manages to corner him while he's working on his bike inside the barn. She slides in without him hearing her and when he turns she's just standing there, staring at him with her big, blue eyes.

 

"Why did you leave?"

 

The question leaves him dumbfounded, how is he supposed to answer that, not even a hello how are you, girl always managed to take him by surprise.

 

"You know why," he finally says, hoping to God that she'll drop it. He turns back around and continues working on the bike's engine, even though his head is clearly somewhere else. He listens to her shuffling behind him and thinks that she might be leaving but suddenly her arms wrap around his torso, her head resting on his shoulder blade. He freezes and lets the wrench in his hand drop to the work bench.

 

"I missed you," she says, "so much."

 

One of his hands travels to where both of hers are entwined on his torso and he gently lays it on top, "I had to leave."

 

"No, you didn't," she responds, and he can hear that same little tone of voice he used to hear back when they were kids, a little petulant and a whole lot demanding. It makes him angry, fury simmers in his veins at her naïveté, did she really think he could live under the same roof with her after seeing her cunt spread open?

 

His hand tightens on her hold for one brief second before wrenching her hands away from his body, he spins around and looms over her, "What the hell was I s'posed to do, huh?"

 

She takes a small step back but doesn't back down, "You just left! You hurt momma and daddy, you didn't even say--"

 

"And tell them what exactly? That you spread your pretty thighs and let me fuck you? That you got your big brother off?" His words are crude and she recoils at his venom but he wants her to feel the same way he has for nearly a decade.

 

"Daryl," she tries to placate him, her hand reaching for him but he just smacks it away.

 

"What do you want from me?" He asks, anger and desperation lacing his voice.

 

"I don't," she shakes her head, a little furrow appearing between her brows, "I don't know."

 

Something inside him snaps, glaring at her with her stupid little dress on and her hair in that goddamned ponytail with the braid, he shoots an arm out and jerks her toward him. The strength in his hold pressing them pelvis to pelvis, she gasps and he practically bends her backwards, pressing his forehead to her own.

 

"This what you want?" he asks, circling his hips so she can feel his perversion, his desire despite all the time and distance that has passed between them.

 

Her hands go up to his arms and she tries to push him away, but he's so much stronger and bigger. His free hand goes back around to her ass and he grips her flesh, palms her cheeks so hard that he knows it must hurt but Beth only lets out a whimper. He twists his head and captures her lips with his own, it's not a loving kiss, it's punishing and harsh and he doesn't even ask for permission when he sticks his tongue in her mouth. She opens up and then her arms are around his neck and she's pressing herself more firmly against his body.

 

He keeps kissing her as he turns her around and pushes her against the work table, bites at her lips and only kisses down her neck when he's had his fill of her mouth. He wants, and he's going to take. She's panting and making little mewling noises that do nothing but stoke the fire inside him, it's like nothing else matters and it's terrifying.

 

Beth tries to climb up on the table, maybe to get better leverage but he stops her, spins her around and flips her dress up. Daryl yanks her panties down and his hand finds her center, pussy dripping, wet and warm and feeling like all his best dreams, "Christ," he mutters, sliding two fingers inside her. She moans and tries to push back on his fingers but he pulls them out and instead he quickly unzips his jeans and pulls himself out and in one motion is inside her.

 

He grunts, she's so small but so fucking wet. He doesn't move and she makes a frustrated sound, still the ever baby sister. Always trying to get her way.

 

He grabs hold of her arms and crosses them over her back, giving him a better angle and this way he can pound into her any way he likes. Beth lets out a shaky moan and he starts moving his hips, "This what you think about huh?" He asks, lips close to her ear.

 

She's pliant in his hold and it only makes him piston his hips without control, "because this is what I thought about," he teases, and Beth groans in affirmation.

 

"Fucking my little sister, pretty cunt all nice and wet for me," he's not even sure what he's saying anymore, nonsense words that'll make him embarrassed and ashamed later on but right now all he can think of is spilling inside her wet heat.

 

"Daryl," she moans, her heels lifting off the ground with the force of his thrusts.

 

He snarls and grunts, and he goes completely still as he comes inside her. "I love you," he whispers, and he's not even sure she heard him, he doesn't even know if he wanted her to hear that. He's silent as he pulls out, tucks himself back in his jeans and doesn't look at her once before leaving the barn.

 

That night he falls asleep with Beth's juices still drying on his cock. The next morning he packs up and with only a brief goodbye and brief excuses of needing to go back to work to Annette and Hershel, he's back on the road.

 

He's somewhere in Nevada when he finds a little note in his duffel bag. Tucked into one of the smaller pockets, it's a yellow sticky note with a phone number and a couple of words written in her handwriting. _Meet me in New York_.

  
He doesn't know what he'll do. Probably call and apologize, maybe even make his way up North. He does know that wherever his life might lead, Beth will always be a part of it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [piggy back rides and kites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853080) by [tonystarkstolemyponcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkstolemyponcho/pseuds/tonystarkstolemyponcho)




End file.
